my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Elements of Harmony (O
The Elements of Harmony are six supernatural artifacts representing subjective aspects of harmony. They are six: Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty and Magic. They have been wielded on rare occasions, particularly during events marked by danger and anarchy as a last resort to restore and enforce the balance of peace and order. However, the effects of their use are generally temporary and non-lethal, usually a form of banishment or imprisonment. They are the Order counterpart of the Elements of Chaos. Physical Appearance Applejack sees Element of Harmony S1E02.png|Element of Honesty Fluttershy sees Element of Harmony S1E02.png|Element of Kindness Pinkie Pie sees Element of Harmony S1E02.png|Element of Laughter Rarity sees Element of Harmony S1E02.png|Element of Generosity Rainbow Dash sees Element of Harmony S1E02.png|Element of Loyalty Twilight Sparkle sees Element of Harmony S1E02.png|Element of Magic (1st form) Element of Magic princess crown S3E13.png|Element of Magic (2nd form) Before starting being used by the Main Six, the Elements of Harmony taked the form of gems, with the Element of Magic taking the form of a star. After the Main Six used the Elements to defeat Nightmare Moon, they took the form of their Cutie Marks, except the Element of Magic which already had the form of Twilight's Cutie Mark. Element of Honesty The element of honesty is as a gold necklace with an orange apple-shaped citrine that looks like the apples in Applejack's cutie mark. Element of Kindness The element of kindness is as a gold necklace with a pink butterfly-shaped opal that looks like the butterflies in Fluttershy's cutie mark. Element of Laughter The element of laughter is a gold necklace with a blue balloon-shaped topaz that looks like the balloons in Pinkie's cutie mark. Element of Generosity The element of generosity is as a gold necklace with a purple diamond-shaped amethyst that looks like the diamonds in Rarity's cutie mark. Element of Loyalty The element of loyalty is as a gold necklace with a red ruby shaped similarly to the thunderbolt in Rainbow Dash's cutie mark. Element of Magic The element of magic is a gold tiara studded with sapphires and a magenta star-shaped tourmaline reminiscent of Twilight's cutie mark. After Twilight becomes an alicorn and a princess, the crown is shaped differently. It is a lighter shade of gold, no longer has sapphires, and rests horizontally, not vertically, on Twilight's head. Powers *'Detecting atributes': the Elements of Harmony have a special magic that can only work if wielded by one who possesses the corresponding trait and if all six are used in conjunction. The only exception is the Lord of Order who can channel their power without using them. *'Reforming': the elements were use to defeat Nightmare Moon, who was turned back to Princess Luna who becomes repentant for what she did. *'Imprisoning': with the elements, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were able to defeat Discord, imprisoning him in stone. Twilight and her friends were able to do the same to him and also release him. *'Transfering Power': Twilight and her friends were able to transfer the power of Leaf Mane's matrix to Arbor, turning him into the new matrix. *'Opening portals': the Elements of Harmony can be use to opening portals that allow living beings to go to other realities without upseting the balance. However, this can only be used once in every century by the users and only works in one being. Spell: "By the power of harmony, witch the portal of this mirror open to accommodate its new resident. By the sincere honesty, by the beautiful kindness, by the wonderful laughter, by the gracious generosity and by the strong loyalty that I protect, open, portal. And now, finally, I invoke the most powerful force of all, the power of the magic of friendship". *'Gifts of Harmony': Although the Elements' true power can be used only together, each element itself has its own magic that can be use by its wielders. **'Inducing Kindness': the user can induce kindness in the heart of somepony who doesn't have it. However, this kindness ends up fading away it's necessary make the target be kind to hold it. It's the gift of the Element of Kindness. Spell: "For the beautiful kindness, open your heart". **'Persuasion Power': the user can make anypony do whatever he or she wants by using seductive words. It's the gift of the Element of Generosity. Speel: "For the gracious generosity, hear my words". **'Inducing Laughter': the user can make other ponies laught at him or her. However, each act or word said the user uses will be funny to the targets. Spell: For the wonderful laughter, laugh at me". **'Truth Compulsion': the user can make other ponies tell the truth. However, the intensity of the power depends on the questions the user makes. It's the gift of the Element of Honesty. Spell: "For the sincere honesty, tell the truth". **'Memory Access': the user can access to the memories of his or her target. It's the gift of the Element of Loyalty. Spell: "For the strong loyalty, remember". **'Destroy the darkness source': the user can erase the source of the Elements of Chaos, but it's a very complicated procedure. It can only be used if the darkness is latent and, if not is done correctly, it can reactive it. It's the gift of the Element of Magic and doesn't need a verbal spell. *'Destroy evil': when used agains pure evil creatures, like stone ponies, the elements are capable of destroying it, as they are powered by dark magic. Overview Background The Elements of Harmony were created by the Lord of Order. In order to defeat Discord, Celestia and Luna find the Elements of Harmony and use them to turn Discord into stone. To stop Princess Luna, who had became Nightmare Moon, from bringing the eternal night, Princess Celestia, reluctantly, used the magic of the Elements of Harmony to defeat her sister and banish her permanently in the moon. Only then was Princess Celestia able to restore harmony to Equestria. Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia's pupil, discovers that Nightmare Moon is set to return "on the longest day of the thousandth year", which is in two days' time. She sends a letter to Princess Celestia warning her of Nightmare Moon's return, but the Princess tells her to "stop reading those dusty old books" and sends her to Ponyville to see to the Summer Sun Celebration preparations and to "make some friends". Twilight Sparkle does as she is told and inadvertently befriends five ponies, but is still confused about the Princess's insistence on friendship. At the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration, Princess Celestia goes missing and Nightmare Moon shows herself, declaring her return. Twilight discovers that the Elements of Harmony, the only source of magic that could possibly defeat Nightmare Moon, are located in the ruins of the "ancient castle of the royal pony sisters" in the Everfree Forest. During the dangerous journey, Twilight's friends each demonstrate a noble quality in the face of adversity, namely, honesty (when Applejack tells Twilight to let go from the ledge Twilight is clinging because she is safe, what was true because she was caught by Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy during her mid-fall and carried her to safety), kindness (when Fluttershy calmly approaches a manticore and removes a thorn stuck in the manticore's paw, calming the beast), laughter (when Pinkie Pie laughs and makes funny faces at scary trees, causing the faces on the trees to vanish in pink smoke with sparkles, explaining that they can conquer their fears just by laughing at them), generosity (when Rarity sympathizes with a sea serpent, who is upset about his ruined mustache and agitating the waters of the river the mares has to cross, and cuts off her own tail to repair his mustache, what makes the grateful sea serpent helps them cross the river), and loyalty (when Rainbow Dash is invited to join the Shadowbolts as long as she abandons her friends, but a tempted Rainbow ultimately declines the Shadowbolts' offer and ties the bridge, letting the others cross). When they reach the castle ruins, they find five stone orbs that are supposedly five of the Elements of Harmony. Nightmare Moon confronts Twilight Sparkle and smashes the orbs. When all seems lost, Twilight realizes that her friends embody the Elements themselves. As she describes how each friend represented an element, the shattered orbs turn into gem-studded necklaces that link themselves around the ponies' necks. Twilight herself represents the element of magic, which only appears when the other five elements are present. The Elements, wielded by the friends, create a rainbow-colored blast of magic that vanquishes Nightmare Moon and returns her to her original form of Princess Luna. Also, Rarity's tail, which she cut off during their journey, is restored by the Elements. When Discord is freed from his stone prison, Princess Celestia says to Twilight and her friends that she and her sister are no longer connected to the Elements and it's up to them to stop Discord. When she retrieves a box from a chamber that she believes only she can open with her magic, the ponies find that the Elements are missing. Discord hypnotizes the friends into acting contrary to each element they represent. When the Elements are eventually recovered, the friends cannot use the Elements' magic. When Twilight reads all her old friendship lessons that Princess Celestia send back, she is convinced that she must harness the power of friendship. She casts a memory spell on her friends, restoring their former personalities. The friends, united, turn him to stone with the magic of the Elements and restore Equestria to its normal state. Under the orders of Princess Celestia, the main six free Discord from his stone prison so they can reform him. As precautionary measures, Celestia casts a spell to protect the Elements from Discord's magic, and the six ponies wear them at all times in case he turns on them. Discord schemes to make Fluttershy remove her Element and never use it against him, which she does willingly as a sign of trust and friendship, ultimately swaying him. As a final precaution, Celestia decides to leave the Elements with Twilight in Ponyville. Twilight casts an unfinished spell written by Star Swirl the Bearded that switches her friends' cutie marks and destinies. To revert these changes, the friends use their talents to help each other out, thereby remembering their own destinies and regaining their cutie marks. After all the cutie marks are fixed, Twilight finishes writing the spell that caused it. The elements come alive and zap Twilight to a "dream world", where she encounters Princess Celestia. In Celestia's Ballad, Celestia tells Twilight that the time has come to fulfill her destiny. They return to Ponyville, where Twilight transforms into an Alicorn. Her element, different from the others, then becomes her crown and she becomes a princess. Bloom's New Life The Lord of Order uses the power of the Elements of Harmony to send Bloom to the pony reality. After realizing that the Lord of Order used the Elements of Harmony to bring her to Equestria, Cherry reveals her true identity to Twilight and her friends and ask them to help her to return home. They accept and, using a dimensional mirror, they cast the same spell the Lord of Order used to open the portal. Apple Wedding Twilight and her friends use the elements to invoke the Lord of Order to ask him about Sky and then to ask some help for their missions to bring him back to the Order side. He then tells them that they need to use the hidden powers of each element: the Gifts of Harmony. So, each one use them to make Sky become good again. The Light Kingdom As safety precaution, Twilight and her friends take the Elements of Harmony with them, but they are not able to use them. The Taking of Tartarus In "The Return of the Sirens", due to their link to the Elements of Harmony, Twilight and her friends are imune to the Sirens' songs. In "Arbor, the King of Trees", Twilight and her friends try to use the Elements of Harmony against Arbor, but they ended up transfering the power of Leaf Mane's matrix to him to save the power of Nature. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *Different on the show, the Elements of Harmony on the Order and Chaos Saga are not originated from the Tree of Harmony. Therefore, they're still with Twilight and her friends. References Category:Objects Category:Magic